


December Fifth

by scriptophobia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Post-Break Up, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptophobia/pseuds/scriptophobia
Summary: Virgil forgot. Deceit sure didn’t.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	December Fifth

**Author's Note:**

> oh look another tumblr request!! and it’s angst which is right up my alley!!
> 
> hmu on tumblr @heavenly-roman! <3

Deceit had been staring at him.  _ All day.  _ It was starting to get on Virgil’s nerves, if he’s being honest. 

The snake like side had been practically following him around, and he was getting fed up. 

It took until half past eight o’clock for Virgil to snap. “What the  _ hell _ is your problem?”

“Oh I have absolutely no clue what you’re talking about, Virgil,” Deceit hissed, stalking up to Virgil. The anxious side stood tall, rare confidence oozing from him despite being over a head shorter. 

“You’ve been staring at me all day. I get that I’m pretty, but I doubt that’s the whole truth,” he spat. 

Deceit scoffed, “Don’t act like you don’t remember.”

“Remember what, exactly?”

“It’s December fifth.”

Virgil’s face twisted in confusion before settling on a more somber look. “It’s December fifth. That means-“

“Happy would-be one year, Anxiety.” Deceit sharply turned and headed up the stairs, ignoring Virgil’s calls to wait. Sighing, he ran after the dramatic side, taking three steps at a time to catch him. 

“Stop walking away from me!” Virgil cried, pulling on Deceit’s shoulder and making him turn around. 

“What do you want?” Said the lying side, shrugging Virgil’s hand off his shoulder. 

“Why is this so important to you?”

“Take a wild guess, Virgil.”

Virgil threw his hands up in frustration, “I don’t know, Dee, okay? I have no clue why you’re so upset that I forgot our anniversary, months after we broke up! I don’t get it, are you happy? I don’t-“

“Because I  _ loved _ you, dumbass! I still do, I-“ Deceit took a deep breath and continued, “I still love you, and I know you don’t still love me, but that’s the truth. That’s why it means so much to me.”

“Dee…”

“Just - just stop, okay? You know the truth now, so just leave me alone.” He went to turn away again, but Virgil stopped him. 

“Dee, I love you too, you moron. Can we-“ Virgil half smiled, ”can we try again?”

Deceit hesitated, “It won’t be as easy as you think, Virge.”

“I never asked for easy. I just asked for you.” He took Deceit’s gloved hands in his. “So what do you say? Make today our anniversary again?”

Dee smiled and squeezed his hands, “it always was.”

**Author's Note:**

> we love a vent fic
> 
> cancel me if u find a typo
> 
> kudos and comments fuel me!!
> 
> [ if you liked this, consider buying me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lextriestowrite)


End file.
